The Truth Must Hide
by Ms.SwantonBomb
Summary: mind games were her specialty. she always managed to get to him and there wasn't anything he could do about it because she could always get into his mind. he just never understood how...but it was her secret. she couldn't tell anyone.
1. How Did You Know?

**(A/N: I am still pretty much new to this and I am working very hard on these stories. Please review after you read, whether you like the story or not. Even if you just want to tell me that you think the story is complete trash or if you would like to offer up advice.)**

**

* * *

**

author: aly washington

disclaimer: i don't own any one but myself and any fictional character that I decide to create.

pairings: Ryan Matthews/ Erin Silver

summary: mind games were her specialty. she always managed to get to him and there wasn't anything he could do about it because she could always get into his mind. he just never understood how...but it was her secret. she couldn't tell anyone.

* * *

Chapter One: How Did You Know?

_*flashback*_

_"You giving off a bad vibe today, Matthews. Let's not have your depression rub off on anyone else." Silver said as she walked to his desk after class. _

_"Don't you have a class to get to, Miss Silver?" Ryan questioned impatiently._

_"You don't exactly want me to leave." she stated confidently._

_"I'd prefer that you did." he lied quickly._

_"You're lying,"_

_"No--what the hell are you talking about?"_

_"You want me to stay.....actually, you want me."_

_"What the hell do you mean I want you?"_

_"You have a little bit of a thing for me."_

_"No I don't," he lied again._

_"Why are you lying to me?"_

_"I'm not lying Silver,"_

_"Yes you are, but it's okay. You seem to be extremely in denial."_

_"Me? In denial? Ha, you're really funny. You might wanna go before you're late for your next class."_

_"Study hall, so I'm good and apparently you have a prep this period."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want you to stop lying. You're hurting and it's understandable but if I can cope then so can you."_

_"What?"_

_"Your mom, I know about it. I'm really sorry for your loss. But if I can cope with my mom's death then you can cope with yours."_

_"Silver,"_

_"Don't stress it, maybe you should take a day or two off from work. Ease your mind a bit. I'm sorry again."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"I--I just kinda know these things." Silver lied quickly before rushing out of the classroom._

_*end flashback*_

Here he was today, watching his student as she did her work. She was extremely focused on writing. He knew that she was dealing with a lot of stress lately.

_I wonder if she's feeling okay right now,_ he thought.

"I'm feeling fine, Matthews. I don't feel very stressed out right now." Silver said in response to his thought.

"How did you--"

"I told you before, I just know these things, no questions asked." She packed her things and walked to the door. "Seven seconds," she walked out of the room. Surely enough, the bell rang seven seconds later.

* * *

Silver sat in her bedroom staring at her laptop. She didn't know what she was going to blog about. So she just wrote:

_I don't have much to say today, so I created a section where you can post whatever you're thinking right now or what you think is worth blogging about. _

_.HatexxX_

_Silverx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

She closed her laptop and lay her heaf down on her pillow allowing her mind to wander. Before she knew it, Ryan was in her mind. She shook her head clear of her thoughts when her phone began to vibrate. Without checking the caller ID, she answerd the phone.

"Dixon, just because you're calling off of Naomi's phone, doesn't mean I didn't know it was you." she hung up the phone before allowing him to respond. She wondered what her friends, family, and teachers would think if they knew she could read minds. That she could tell the future. They would probably think she was crazy. That's why after 17 years, she still hasn't told anyone.

* * *

**(A/N: So what do you think for a first chapter? Pleeeeaaase review. I promise to update on the daily basis! =D.)**

**_Love you all lots and yes this is a Ryan/Silver fic if you havent figured it out yet. Review with advice and/or comments. Thanks soooo much for reading and check out my other 90210 fanfics!!!_**


	2. Do You Really Want an Answer?

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to my first reviewers: Acrs-the-unvs , hepzi , and Megara1. You guys all made my day with your reviews, and as I promised, I will be updating daily so this one is just for you. You guys already know what to do: read & review ( :**

**

* * *

**

Silver awakened about two hours later from her nap. It was only six o'clock. She went down the hall to her mom's old room and cried. It was something she did daily. She had to admit that she missed her like crazy. Her mom meant everything to her. But she was coping and she had to stop crying at some point.

Once Silver finally dried her eyes, she heard a voice say, _"Honey, please don't cry, it hurts me to see you in tears day in and day out."_ In shock, Silver turned around to see her mother's transparent figure.

"Mom?" Silver asked in shock.

"Mmm hmm, God and I decided that you deserved this gift as well. " her mother replied.

"So this is only for today?" Silver asked confused.

"No, honey, this is forever." she answered. "I would hug you but I'll just go right through you." Silver remained quiet.

"Mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What's heaven like?"

"Unexplainable, I can take you up there sometimes if you want, but you were always afraid of heights. I will never forget your first airplane ride. You fell asleep before we boarded and woke up mid flight screaming, _'let me out! Let me out!_"

"Mom, can I just talk to you or other dead people too?"

"Others too, why?"

"Well, my english teacher's mom died and I kinda wanted to talk to her about him and why he keeps his emotions and feelings bottled up so much."

"Well, why don't I just go up there and get her for you? I'll send her down," Before Silver knew it, her mother's figure vanished before her eyes. The a beautiful woman, probably mid-40s, jet black hair, green eyes, and freckles appeared.

This was unbelieveable for Silver.

"Tell my Ryan that the answer to his question is yes," she said after a long conversation. Before Silver could ask what question, she left.

* * *

After English the next day Silver sat on a desk and decided to talk to Ryan. She was going to tell him the truth. She was going to tell him about her powers. . .

* * *

**Author's note: sorry this one is so short, but i got total writer's block. Tommorow's will be way longer, I promise.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Allysenne W 8D**


	3. Feelings and Secrets Exposed

Ryan stared at Silver in shock after hearing her secret.

"Unbelievable right?"she asked.

"How-how is that possible?" he questioned in response.

"I know, I have a few questions, but I can't read you for the answers for some reason."

"Then shoot,"

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No,"

"Are you afraid?"

"No,"

"What was your question that you had for your mom?"

"Well, Silver, after my mom passed away, I prayed and asked her if she ever really loved or cared about me."

"Why?"

"Because my mom was a lot like yours." Silver's eyes widened.

"I spoke to her, she gave me an answer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I know you can't see her but she's right behind you." Ryan turned around. "She said that the answer to your question is yes."

"Mom?" he asked.

_"Yes Ryan?"_

"Can you hear her?" Silver asked. Ryan nodded, tears coming to his eyes. She was aware that this had to be a very touching moment for him. She knew that most likely, he was nervous.

"Mom . . . I . . . you . . ." Silver walked out of the room and roam the hallways for the next period, allowing Ryan to talk to his mom alone.

* * *

Once school was over, Ryan went to look for Silver, finding her sitting on the hood of her car.

"Hey, listen, I just wanted to thank you. I really appreciate it. I want to treat you to something so what do you say I bring you to the Cold Stone Creamery in San Francisco." he said.

"Uh, you really don't have to," Silver smiled.

"Please, I know that I don't have to but I want to. Ice cream on me, whatever you want." he smiled. Silver laughed.

"Only becuase it's a Friday." she said. "But I need to drop off my car first."

"No problem, I'll just drive behind you and we can go."

* * *

Cold Stone Creamery

* * *

"Good evening, can I take your order?" the waitress said.

"What do you want Silver?" Ryan asked.

"Ummm, what's in the 'All Lovin', No Oven'?" Silver asked, scanning the menu.

"It has cake batter, vanilla ice cream, cookie dough, fudge and a whipped topping." the waitress said.

"And what about 'The Pie Who Loved Me'?" she questioned.

"That one is a top pick by many customers. It has cheesecake ice cream, Oreo cookie, graham cracker pie crust, and fudge."

"Yeah, I want that one but with cake batter," Silver said.

"Make that two," Ryan told the waitress. The waitress wrote it down on her notepad and left.

"I suppose that you have a lot of questions." Silver declared.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you will be able to find out with a reading of my mind."

"That I can . . . thanks for the compliment. But I don't find myself to be very attractive, but thank you anyways." Ryan just smiled at her. "You really think so? I get told that a lot. I was actually told that my eyes were my best asset." After about ten minutes of Ryan complimenting her, the waitress came back with their ice cream.

"So, how's everything been?" he asked.

"Pretty okay I guess, you?" Silver replied.

"The same," Ryan replied. As the night went on, they ended up ordering more ice cream, laughing and conversing. "I should probably get you home before our sugar rushes start."

"Yeah, it's getting late anyways." Silver agreed. The waitress came to the table with their bill of $236.99. Silver went to dig in her purse.

"Put your money away, ice cream on me, remember?" Ryan said.

"Well . . . are you sure? I mean, I have no problem paying half of the bill, Mr.--"

"Firstly, you can call me Ryan. Second, don't stress it. I offered and I brought you out so I'm paying." Silver put her money back in her purse.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Anytime,"

* * *

Ryan woke up Silver after the car ride home.

"Oh, we're back that fast?" she yawned.

"Yeah," he said getting out and opening the door for her. Silver stumbled out of the car and almost fell. "Whoa, be careful, here let me carry you inside," Silver gave in willingly, letting Ryan hoist her up in his arms and bring her to the door. "Where's your key?"

"Uh, it's in my purse," she said snuggling up against his neck. "I think I left it in your car."

"Okay wait here, I'll go get your purse." Ryan stated putting Silver on her feet.

When he returned with her purse, she was leaning against the door looking vulnerable.

"Come on," he said holding his arm out to her. She seemed a little more awake.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks," Silver said graciously.

"Anytime, Silver." Ryan smiled at her. He unlocked her door and help her upstairs to her room.

"Thanks again, she said putting her purse on her bed and turning on the light. She hugged him before he walked out the room. There's a key under the mail box to lock the door when you leave." Ryan nodded before Silver grabbed his face and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Ryan gave in and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They kissed passionately for about ten minutes and before they knew it, they were on the bed. Ryan let his hands roam Silver body, and before they knew what they were doing, they were making love . . .


	4. Giving Up Something You Love For Me?

The Truth Must Hide

Chapter 4: The Morning After

* * *

Saturday morning was not as expected. Silver woke up in the arms of her English teacher . . . Ryan Matthews. But for some reason, it felt perfectly natural . . . like it was supposed to be that way.

"Good morning," she whispered when his eyes finally fluttered open. He smiled at her, his blue eyes were warm as always.

"Um . . . last night . . ." he started nervously.

"I won't say a word, don't worry." she replied reading his thoughts.

"How did . . . oh yeah that's right." he said instantly remembering her secret ability. She smiled widely in return.

_What are you doing for Spring Break? _he thought.

"Not much, I don't have any plans."

_Why don't you come with me to my beach house in Palm Springs?_

"Really? Are you sure?" He just shot her glance. "Okay then, I guess I'll be spending Spring Break with you." she smiled again, this time blushing a little.

* * *

Saturday Afternoon

"Where were you yesterday after school Silvie, I couldn't find you." Naomi asked.

"And your cell phone was off," Adrianna added.

"You had us worried sick," Annie jumped in.

Silver remained silent as she laced up her tennis shoes.

"I'm leaving for break," she said almost in audibly.

"What? Why? And you didn't answer the first question." Naomi replied.

"Last night, I had a date and he took me to Cold Stone in San Francisco. Spring Break, I am going bye-bye because I want to spend some alone time with my boyfriend in Palm Springs." Silver answered.

"Cold Stone?"

"San Francisco?"

"Date?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Leaving?"

"Palm Springs?"

The three girls began bombarding her with questions.

"Yes," she stated simply.

"So, who is he?"

"What's he like?"

"Do we know him?"

The once again began to bombard her.

"Listen girls. You three are getting a bit antsy." Silver said finally standing up. "I don't want to tell anyone who he is until I'm sure that our relationship won't be a complicated one. He is extremely gorgeous, a little taller than me, blue eyes, brunnette ha--"

"Is it Mr. Matthews?" Naomi asked. Silver's eyes automatically glared at Naomi's.

"Are you out of your mind? Me? Matthews? What would even give you that idea?" Silver questioned very seriously.

"Nothing, just sounds like him . . . OMG . . . what was I thinking? You? Ryan? NO FREAKING WAY!" Naomi laughed. Silver cracked a nervous smile. Which only Adrianna seemed to notice.

"Why don't we start the game," Silve suggested quickly.

* * *

Saturday Night

Silver made sure she had her bags packed, since she and Ryan were leaving the next morning. She picked up her cell phone and called him.

_Hello?_

"Hey, it's Silver,"

_Oh, hey, you got your bags packed already?_

"Yeah, I just finished not to long ago."

_What made you call?_

"Oh, nothing... I just missed you is all."

_Awww....my little Silver missed me?_ Silver could never stand a guy call her his. But this she didn't mind.

"Yes . . . your little Silver missed you very very much and felt like she was just dying to hear your voice or she was just gonna totally lose it."

* * *

In the Car

* * *

"Oh God, _you _wanna choose the music?" Ryan asked nonbelieveing for fear of her choice.

"That depends. All I have with me Is Rob Zombie, Slipknot, Flyleaf, and some really awesome 80s rock music. Not you is it?" she questioned with a smile.

"Just put in whatever you want sweetie," Ryan said. Silver shrugged.

"Okay," She put in Slipknot and changed to track seven, which was Scissors, her favorite song. _(A/N: awesome song, check out on youtube or something.) _

When they finally got to Palm Springs, Ryan leaned over and caught Silver's lips in a passionate kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. They went into his beach house and once again made love throughout the whole night. Ryan knew that he was in love with her, but he knew that he shouldn't be with her.

* * *

When they woke up in the morning, Ryan looked down at Silver's still form.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Ummm...yeah, I'm fine." she answered hesitantly. Ryan kissed the top of her head, which rested on his chest.

"Something's bothering Silver. You know that whatever it is, you can tell me." he said. Tears instantly slid down her cheeks as she sat up to get dressed. "Silver, honey, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, why don't we try the fact that you feel like you shouldnt be with me!" she yelled, her eyes automatically red. Ryan jumped up and pulled on his boxers andjeans from the night before, which were residing on the floor.

"Silver, it's just that I'm your teacher. You're my student. It's against the law for us to be together, and baby, I would get into trouble if it means that I can be for you. I would get fired if it means that we can be together baby. I love you and I never want to lose you. But I also love my job, and it's the way I make a living. Listen to me Silver, if I go to jail for our relationship, then I can't be with you. Plus to make matters worse. You're seventeen so you're still considered a minor honey. It would be counted as statutory rape. I can end up spending 5-20 years in jail fopr this baby. We can make ourselves exclusive as soo as you turn eightteen. But now I'm thinking that I'm just gonna make this my last year teaching in West Bev."

"Don't do that," Silver spoke softly. "You can't give up something you love for me."

"I can't give up something I love for someone I don't love. But that isn't the case. I would rather spend everyday with you than be an English teacher." Ryan said gently stroking her cheek. With that, he caught her lips in another passionate kiss, even more passionate than the one from the night before. They slowly stripped eachother down and he layed her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and they made love again.

They were truly soulmates.

They truly loved each other.

But they didn't know that the worst was yet to come.

_Author's note: If you have any advice/suggestions, then be sure to send me a Private Message. Please review!! So sorry that I took forever to update. Personal problems and EXTREME writer's block. I mean like OMG, i have never had writers block like this and I havent even updated since FEBRUARY 28TH!!!! SOOOO SORRY!!! lol, just forgive me, and Im totally gonna try to update like 2-3 times every week. Love all my readers!_

_XD, Allysenne_


End file.
